Adventure Bay Pup-School LGBT Group
This is a group of future gen pups who identify as gay, bisexual, transgendered, or lesbian that attend the Adventure Bay Pup-School. They were all created by SmokythePolicePup and Confetii The Party Pup. They are owned by SmokythePolicePup. NOTE This is both an organization and the pups' pages so categories that are used on character pages can be used on this page Members Jared: 'Appearance:' 'Personality:' He has always been a very shy and secluded pup. He likes to stick to his own things and the only time he usualy opens up is around the group because he trusts them with nearly everything Louis: 'Appearance:' Louis is a strong German shepherd with dark brown fur, light brown socks and chest. He has sparkling blue eyes and wears a purple collar with a tag in the shape of a football. 'Personality:' Hes the jock of the group being large and muscular, but he still has a kind heart hes always ready to stand up for his friends and family if he needs to Darius: 'Appearance:' 'Personality:' Darius has anger problems due to his parents not accepting his sexuality and struggling to find someone to love. He sometimes blows up over the smallest thing. Cameron/Cam: 'Appearance:' Shes a mixed pup with big long fluffy ears. Her tail is short and thin furred. She has a mostly grey body with white socks on her front paws and black ends on her ears. She also has a white belly and chest. Her collar is hot pink. 'Personality:' Cam is the most secluded and quiet out of the group. Shes comfortable around the current members but when new memebers ask why shes in the group another pup usualy needs to explain why shes in the group. Up untill her 'operation' she/he was a pretty happy and outgoing pup but afterwards she didnt talk much with other pups outside the group Valerie: 'Appearance:' 'Personality:' Shes the steryotypical geek/fangirl. Shes random and quirky. She can turn everything into a reference to her favorite Anime and she doesent care what others think of her Marilyn: 'Appearance:' Marilyn is a mix of doshound and golden retrever, she has a long furred golden coat but the build of a dachshund. She wears a pair of glasses and a light blue collar 'Personality:' Shes very shy and nerdy. Shes kinda like the teachers pet since she always has her work done and in class shes always working hard, Though she does lighten up a bit with the group and does like to goof around a little bit Jack: *Jack's page Polo: *Polo's Page Stories NOTE: Since Jack and Polo have their own pages, they might not appear in all these stories. By Us: *Pups Change *The Truth About Jared *Pups and the LGBT Group By Others: Collabs: Trivia Random: *The Teacher who runs the group is Smoky's sister Aryana. *Cam is a transgendered pup. *Cam was the last pup to join (Besides Jack and Polo) because she didnt fit the criteria untill her pre-teens after she became a female (Before she was friends with some of the pups she just wasnt a part of the group) *Cam and Jared have been best friends since they were puppies. Crushes: *Jared and Louis have crushes on each other and are dating. *Valerie and Marilyn are dating. *Cam is single *Darius is single. *Jack is dating Polo. Gallery Coming soon Category:Organization Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Fanon Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:Puppies Category:Males Category:Females Category:Female Category:Male Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:Confetii The Party Pup/RockytheEco-pup collab Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Gay Pups Category:Lesbians Category:Bisexual Pups Category:Transgendered Pups Category:Gay Category:SmokythePolicePup's Pup